


Engage

by nishizono



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: ae_match, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been fucking for almost five months, and the first time Eames sees Arthur's apartment, it's filled to overflowing with white lilies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engage

They've been fucking for almost five months, and the first time Eames sees Arthur's apartment, it's filled to overflowing with white lilies.

“Dear god,” says Eames as he surveys the dining room.

“Oh, like you're in any position to judge,” says Arthur with a scowl. “I thought I told you to dress _nicely_.”

Eames looks down at himself like he really doesn't see what the problem is.

“When I told you it was fine to wear pastels, I meant your _shirt_.” Arthur sighs. “There's no excuse for a man your age to wear a powder blue suit. You really believe we're in the 70s, don't you?”

“I happen to think the 70s were brilliant.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “You weren't even alive in the 70s.”

“But the 70s are alive in my heart,” says Eames as he clasps his hands to his chest with a sigh.

“Whatever,” says Arthur and waves him closer to straighten his tie. “Just try to behave, will you? Ariadne's parents will be here, and Yusuf wants to make a good impression. The last thing he needs is for them to find out he's friends with a hoodlum.”

Eames stares at Arthur for a moment before bursting into laughter. “A hoodlum, Arthur? Really?”

“ _Whatever_ ,” says Arthur “Just keep a lid on it.”

“Anything for you, darling.” Eames pantomimes zipping his lips. It lasts for all of three seconds before he's smiling and putting his hands on Arthur's shoulders. “In all sincerity though, it was splendid of you to host their engagement party.”

Arthur shrugs. “Yeah, well, they're good colleagues and I've got the room, so...”

“Colleagues?” Eames raises an eyebrow. “A colleague is someone you say good-bye to at five in the afternoon, not someone who patches up your bullet wounds and holds your head over the toilet when you're drunk.”

Arthur presses his lips together in annoyance.

“So if they're just your colleagues, am I just your friend?” asks Eames. His tone is light, but Arthur knows better than to think he's joking.

“You're an idiot, is what you are.” Arthur huffs and looks away, then sneaks a glance at Eames from the corner of his eye and mutters, “But no, you're not just a friend. Now shut up and help me get these flowers arranged.”

Eames chuckles and turns him loose, then helps him carry some of the vases out into the living room. He whistles while he works, and when they're done, he stands there in the middle of it all, surveying their work with a smirk.

“It's tasteful,” says Arthur defensively.

“Darling, it's like a memorial service to heterosexuality.”

“Blue suit,” says Arthur, jabbing a finger in Eames's direction. “ _Blue fucking suit_ , Eames. I don't want to hear another word.”

Eames just laughs and laughs, and moves in closer to hug Arthur from behind. “Just think,” he murmurs right next to Arthur's ear, “someday, we'll be hosting an engagement party of our own.”

And yeah, okay, it's official: Eames is the most exasperating person on the planet. Arthur closes his eyes to pray for patience, then opens them again and says, “Eames, I haven't even let you spend the night.”

“Oh, I know,” says Eames, hugging Arthur a little tighter. “Don't worry, pet. I don't expect that to change once we're married.”

“You're a fucking idiot,” says Arthur with a sigh, but he doesn't even pretend to resist when Eames turns him around and catches his mouth in a kiss.


End file.
